Pandikazes' Hideout
is a dungeon, also known as Lair of the pandikazes. Location is found at (18,-36) in Border of Aerdala. Access Access requires giving a Pandikaze Key to Mamowa, which is consumed. Rooms ; Mobs may vary, except for in the last room which is always the same. Challenging is possible to scout maps. Room 1 * 2 Pandikaze (43) * 4 Pandikaze (40) Room 2 * 1 Aerial Pandikaze (49) * 2 Aerial Pandikaze (47) * 2 Aerial Pandikaze (45) Room 3 * 5 Aerial Pandikaze (49) * 1 Pandikaze (49) Room 4 * 4 Giddy Pandikaze (55) * 1 Aerial Pandikaze (51) * 1 Aerial Pandikaze (47) Room 5 * 1 Pandikwakaze * 3 Aerial Pandikaze (51) * 1 Aerial Pandikaze (49) * 2 Aerial Pandikaze (45) Room 6 * 7 Aerial Pandikaze (47-51) * 1 Pandikwakaze (85) Room 7 * 2 Pandikwakaze (85) * 2 Pandulkaze (78, 78) * 2 Giddy Pandikaze (55) * 1 Aerial Pandikaze (49) * 1 Aerial Pandikaze (45) Room 8 * 4 Pandikaze Warrior (100) Room 9 * 2 Aerial Pandikaze (53) * 1 Giddy Pandikaze (55) * 1 Pandulkaze (78) * 1 Pandikwakaze (85) * 1 Pandora Master (240) Rewards The main reward from is a Little White Bow Meow as well as the 'Point your Finger' Scroll (Unless you already have the emote). It is also the only place to find several kinds of Pandikaze, as well as the Pandora Master which has several valuable drops. Strategies Rooms Although relatively easy for most high teams, this Dungeon can be hard for the wrong team. For starters it is recomended to have at last 1 Agility character, to kill the Giddy Pandikazes. As well as a range of Elements to deal with the Pandikaze Warriors. Final Room Dodge Locking The Pandora Master's Agility is moderately low, around 225 is enough to lock it for a few turns. However it does have the ability to swap places with any member of your party, which makes trying to lock it a bad idea unless you can reduce its range, or you hope that it swaps with the locker, then swaps back with the locker. AP Removal The Pandora Master's AP Resistance is pretty low, so bringing a class which is effective at taking AP is a good idea. Xelors work well, as do Osamodas with Crackler and Prespic. Range Removal The Pandora Master's attack spell has Adjustable Range, which means that you can lower it to a minimum of one. Having one or more Enutrofs, Ecaflips or Cras to take its range makes things a lot simpler. This works best when locking the Pandora Master as well. State Gravity If you can place the Pandora Master in the State Gravity then it cannot directly attack. There are several spells which do this, such as Enutrof's Pull Out or Cra's Atonement Arrow. However it can still summon a Pandora Bokse so make sure to surround it, with the last blocked being an Osamodas' Gobball. It will remain blocked as long as the Gobball attacks and places the Pandora Master in the State Gravity.